The present disclosure relates generally to motor housings for fan assemblies, and more particularly, to fan motor housings which accommodate cyclic movement of the fan assemblies.
Artificially induced airflow has long been used to cool people in warm weather. With mass production of small electrical motors, fans have come into wide spread use. Fans increase airflow thereby enhancing evaporative cooling on a person's skin. On the other hand, fans may be used to provide a heating effect. In particular, ceiling mounted fans may be operated to move warm air from an area adjacent a room ceiling downwardly to lower portions of the room.
If a fan directs air flow in only a single path of movement, its effectiveness may be limited. For example, if the path in which the fan directs air flow is fixed, a user may need to reposition the fan so that it faces a different direction in order to provide cooling to a different area. To address this concern, it has long been known to incorporate mechanisms to oscillate a fan from side to side to thereby enlarge the zone of moving air. Other fans have been designed to direct its air flow in an orbital path of movement.
Designers of fans that accommodate cyclic movement, such as oscillating and orbital movement, are continuously attempting to improve upon the durability of their products. For instance, the area in which moving parts of a fan are located tends to become contaminated with dust and other undesirable particulates thereby compromising the performance of the fan. Another goal of designers of such fans is to continuously improve upon the attractiveness and safety of their products.
What is needed therefore is a fan assembly that includes an improved protective motor housing. What is also needed is a fan assembly that includes a protective motor housing that accommodates cyclic movement of the fan assembly. What is further needed is such a fan assembly that is more attractive. What is additionally needed is such a fan assembly that is more durable. What is additionally needed is such a fan assembly that is safer.